


Apparition

by EverybodyLovesEggsy



Series: To Be Continued...? [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Dursley Family (Harry Potter), Apparating (Harry Potter), May Continue Story Later, Not Canon Compliant, Oneshot, Only mentioned though, Pre-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:07:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27239290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverybodyLovesEggsy/pseuds/EverybodyLovesEggsy
Summary: “All that came to him, though, was his uncle’s beating the living daylights out of him for apparating onto the school roof. The firemen had come, confused at how a little boy had been able to get up there in the first place. Vernon had been furious; as soon as everyone had gone away, he’d stopped playing the concerned uncle and had begun pounding into him furiously, calling him a freak.” – From Chapter 7, In a New Place to Stay, by DebsTheSlytherinSnapeFanWhat if the firemen who had to get Harry down from the school roof realized the abuse?Will continue story, when inspiration strikes, but for now, enjoy my oneshot :)
Series: To Be Continued...? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988845
Comments: 24
Kudos: 117





	Apparition

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A New Place To Stay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008166) by [DebsTheSlytherinSnapeFan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebsTheSlytherinSnapeFan/pseuds/DebsTheSlytherinSnapeFan). 



> This is based off of the quote I put in my summary from DebsTheSlytherinSnapeFan's story when Snape admits to knowing Lily as a child (you will see which part I am talking about if you read the story). When I read the scene, I couldn't help but picture how much different Harry's life would have gone if the firemen realized Harry was abused, especially since (in my mind) Vernon is awful at hiding his feelings for his nephew. So, this one shot is born. Hope you all like!

Harry Potter blinked around confused, panic and fear still thrumming through him. He had been running away from Dudley and his gang’s newest game of ‘Harry Hunting’, wishing to be somewhere safe, when all of a sudden, he was no longer in the playground at school. As he looked around, he realized that he was looking down at the playground. Did that mean he was on the school roof? The panic and fear ebbed away slightly as he realized it was too high for his cousin to get him, but his confusion only grew. How did he get up here? He hadn’t climbed the building – he had been too busy running away to even think of risking doing that. No doubt he was going to be in a lot of trouble when someone realized he was up here.

The panic began to return as he realized how _furious_ his uncle was going to be at him doing something freaky again. The teachers, who were going to freak out and try and get him down and maybe even call someone to help, were going to call his uncle Uncle Vernon, who was going to be even more furious than when he accidentally changed his teacher’s hair blue! Harry felt his breathing pick up when he saw some kids looking at the roof and pointing at him followed by a few adults looking up to see what was going on, but was unable to calm his breathing. He had never done something so freaky that would get so many other people involved before! Harry was sure this would be the worst beating he had ever gotten. He had long since realized that his uncle could very easily kill him if he got angry enough, so he couldn’t help but wonder, would this be that time? Would Uncle Vernon be so angry that he beat him to death?

Unknown to Harry, his all-consuming fear resulted in his magic reacting once more. As it worked to keep the little boy from passing out as he hyperventilated, the magic spread out as wide as it could, searching for someone that could help. Luckily for Harry, it found two.

* * *

Nick Thomas had been a firefighter since he graduated sixth form[1]. In those ten years, he had never been so confused as the most recent call he and his company answered. It wasn’t so much that it was an odd thing to be called about (dangerous things happening on roofs was nothing new for them after all), but rather he just could not wrap his mind around the _how_. School buildings purposely did not have a way onto a roof without the aide of a ladder. It is too much of a risk that children would find their way up there and then something happening for there to be roof access. So, when the call came in that little boy was stuck on the roof of his primary school, they all wondered how the child got up there. When they arrived and, as expected, saw no way to get onto the roof besides their truck’s ladder, more than one of them began scratching their heads trying to figure it out. According to the teachers, there was no explanation besides _he just appeared there_. It was baffling. However, at the moment, their job was not to figure out how it occurred, but to rescue the little boy.

After they pulled up to the school and got the situation from one of the teachers, they learned that the boy on the roof was eight-year-old Harry Potter. When he realized that Harry was the same age as his nephew, Nick couldn’t help but want to be the one who helped the boy; there was just something telling him that he needed to be the one to go up there. So, he quietly requested his lieutenant to be one of the two to ascend the ladder, citing his experience with kids to help convince the man. Thankfully, the lieutenant agreed with minimal fuss and began directing the company. It was then that one of them moved the truck to line up the ladder to the school, with the lieutenant directing him, while another of them began helping the two police officers keep the on-lookers back and kept an eye from the ground. Meanwhile, Nick and his partner, Jack Martin, prepared to climb the ladder to get to the boy. As soon as they were given the signal, Nick climbed first with Jack just behind him.

As Nick reached the top of the ladder, before he climbed onto the roof, he saw the little boy. Harry had messy black hair, wore glasses, seemed short for his age (at least from what Nick could tell, by comparing the boy to the nephew), and was as thin as a waif. It concerned him slightly, but perhaps Harry’s parents weren’t well off. The threadbare and baggy clothes seemed to indicate that much at least. Nick also saw the terror in those spectacle-covered green eyes, and noted that he would have to be careful so the boy knew he meant him no harm. Pushing the thought aside for now, Nick climbed up the last few steps so that he could climb onto the roof. As soon as he stood tall, Harry took a few steps back in his fear, making him slightly more concerned. Most children saw the uniform and became either curious or excited.

Nick made a quick decision and turned back to his partner and softly requested, “Jack, wait for us on the ladder, yeah? The boy is terrified and I don’t want to overwhelm him with the both of us.”

“Alright, Nick. Just let me know if you need me.”

He nodded at the other man and turned back to the trembling little boy. Nick took a slow small step forward before carefully kneeling so he wouldn’t seem so big and intimidating. He smiled comfortingly, “Hey there, little one. My name is Nick. What’s your name?”

The boy looked at him a little warily before answering, “Harry.”

“Well, Harry, it is very nice to meet you. Do you think you could tell me how you got up here?”

Harry shook his head and began shaking in fear again. Before Nick could say anything to try and calm the boy down, Harry looked at him desperately, “Please, please don’t tell my uncle. He’s going to be so mad!”

“I’m sure he won’t be too mad, Harry. He’s probably already waiting for on the ground and worried for you.”

Rather than soothing the boy as intended, however, Harry seemed to only get more terrified, taking another step back he begged, “No, please! Don’t take me to him! Please, please, I promise I’ll be good, just don’t send me back! He and Aunt Petunia don’t want me anyways! Please!”

Nick frowned at the little boy’s words, his concern skyrocketing. He could see Harry working himself into a panic though, so he set it aside just until he was sure the boy wouldn’t begin hyperventilating.

“Okay, Harry, just take a deep breath. It’s going to be okay. How about you and I just stay up here and talk for a minute. Would that be alright?”

Harry stared at him with his terror-filled bright green eyes, obviously not sure what to do. After a moment, the little boy nodded his head, so Nick smiled again to put the boy at ease, “Good. Now, do you see my friend waiting at the top of the ladder behind me?”

The boy looked behind Nick and nodded.

“That’s Jack. He is a firefighter just like I am. Do you mind if I talk to him for a second?” Nick watched Harry instantly become wary and quickly reassured him, “I promise, he’s not going to go talk to your uncle, Harry. I just need him to give a message to the other firefighters to let them know that we are okay and just taking a minute to talk. Is that alright?”

Harry scrutinized him in a way Nick had never seen on a child before, making his concern return instantly. No little boy should have that much skepticism in them.

Slowly, the boy nodded again, so Nick sent him a grateful smile, “Thank you. I will only be a second.”

When Harry nodded again, Nick turned around so that he could talk to his co-worker. Jack was standing at the top of the ladder, only his head visible above the roof, smiling at the little boy before turning to Nick with a grave expression, making it obvious he had heard the whole conversation and was just as concerned.

“Go down to the ground and quietly tell the Lieutenant what we heard and that I suspect severe neglect if not full abuse. Either way, Child Protective Services needs to be called immediately, and an officer needs to subdue the uncle if he becomes a problem. I’m going to try and get Harry to come down with me in fifteen minutes, so make it fast. I won’t let that boy go back to him until, at the very minimum, CPS has checked the man out.”

Jack nodded at his murmured instructions and quickly began his way back down the ladder. As soon as Jack was safely off the ladder, Nick turned back around to face Harry again.

“It’s just you and me now, Harry. What do you say we get to know each other a little?”

“Okay,” Harry quietly and warily replied.

Nick smiled at the boy, “Hm, let’s see, what’s your favorite color? Mine is blue, like the sky. I think nothing beats a nice day with a clear sky.”

The little boy nodded slightly in agreement and, still quietly, said, “I like the purple flowers that appear in Aunt Petunia’s garden. She says they’re weeds[2] so she makes me pull them every year but I think they’re pretty and strong since they keep coming back.”

He smiled at the description, noting the mention of weeding, but otherwise the statement was rather fascinating. Especially since he never would have expected the boy to base his favorite color off a flower. His nephew wanted nothing to do with flowers whenever the boy’s mother talked about her own garden.

“They do sound pretty great. Perhaps I will have to look for little flowers like that to add to my sister’s garden.”

Harry smiled brightly at him and sat down across from him. Nick internally cheered at getting the little boy more comfortable with him.

“Do you like gardening then, Harry?”

The boy shrugged slightly, “A little. Dudley says gardening is for girls though, and I would like it better if Aunt Petunia let me get a drink of water every now and then.”

Instantly Harry tensed up, seeming to realize what he said. He looked at Nick in fear, as if waiting for him to yell. It broke his heart that the little boy was so afraid of his reaction. The comment did further confirm to him that Harry had absolutely horrid relatives if they made him work in the garden without any water, on top of who knows what else they did to him. Seeing the tenseness, Nick decided it would be better to wait until they were on the ground to address the comment.

“I assure you gardening is not just for girls. However, is there something you _do_ like to do?”

The boy relaxed slightly, but not as much as he was before, and returned to using the quiet tone again, “Drawing is fun.”

Nick nodded solemnly, “I agree, drawing is fun.”

Before he could say anything further, however, his radio crackled and the Lieutenant’s voice came through, “All clear down hear Thomas. CPS has arrived and situation is contained.”

Harry looked at him in fear but surprised him by asking, “Does that mean we have to go down now?”

“I’m afraid so, Harry, but I promise you won’t be going to your uncle when we get down.”

The little boy perked up, looking at him in disbelief, “Really?”

“Really,” Nick confirmed, “There is going to be a person down there who is going to make sure you go somewhere safe.”

Harry thought for a second before looking at him in fear, “Will they send me back to my uncle?”

Nick sighed, not wanting to promise anything but also not sure exactly how to explain that the uncle would be investigated without Harry panicking, “I promise you that I will do everything I can to avoid that, okay?”

The eight-year-old scrutinized him again for a moment before nodding at him with a look of complete trust. Nick swallowed, sincerely hoping that what he could do would be enough.

“Alright, Harry, the best way for us to get down is for me to get on the ladder then carry you down. That means I’ll need to pick you up and you need to hold on tight to my jacket. Can you do that for me?”

Harry nodded and stood up to wait patiently for directions. Nick also stood before moving to the ladder and climbing down a few steps. Once he was eyelevel with Harry, he motioned the boy closer. Harry did so quietly, and Nick slowly picked the boy up so as not to startle him. As soon as the boy was settled on his hip, Nick couldn’t help but be slightly startled himself by how light and skinny the boy was in his arms. They boy looked as small as his nephew did at six but felt even lighter. Nick pushed down the worry and focused on getting them down the ladder, carefully beginning to step down one step at a time.

He felt Harry grip his jacket tighter when the boy looked down so he murmured comfortingly, “It’s okay to be scared, Harry. If it is too much for you, I want you to tuck your head into my shoulder and keep that tight grip, okay?”

“Okay,” the little boy replied just as quietly.

When Nick took another step down, he felt Harry lean further into him, but the boy didn’t tuck his head away. After a few more minutes, Nick finally got the two of them to the truck where they could hear a loud man yelling.

“Your doing _what?_ How _dare_ you accuse me and my wife of doing such things! We are good people! That boy is a delinquent and an ungrateful little liar!”

At the loud voice, Harry shrunk into him, hiding his face into Nick’s shoulder and gripping his coat even tighter. He looked at the boy concerned, after facing down a height that would scare most children, the yelling scared him that much? What in god’s name had that man – the uncle, he presumed – done to this brave little boy? In his concern, he only vaguely listened to the police officer escorting the furious, large man away, denying that Harry had anything to do with CPS being involved. However, he completely missed the Child Protective Services representative approached them, watching them curiously as he comforted the little boy after getting them down from the truck.

“It’s going to be alright, Harry. They are leading him away. You aren’t going to go with him.”

Harry nodded at his words but didn’t do more than peak out from his shoulder. Seeing the man was gone, the boy withdrew from his shoulder.

“I’m going to set you down now, alright Harry?”

The boy nodded, obviously feeling extremely uncomfortable with all the people milling around if Harry’s silence was anything to go by. As soon as Nick set the boy on his feet and stood back up, he was confused and slightly shocked when Harry moved to hide behind his leg, gripping onto his pant leg tightly.

“Mr. Thomas?”

Nick looked up to see a woman standing in front of him and realized Harry had likely felt scared by her coming to talk to them, considering his fear that he would be given to his uncle, “Yes?”

“My name is Olivia Adams and I am with CPS.”

Nick nodded his understanding, indicating for her to continue as he placed a comforting hand on Harry’s head.

“Typically, in a situation like this, we would take Mr. Potter to our office to get his statement about his home life before placing him in a temporary home. However, between his likely terrifying experience today and his obvious attachment to you, I was wondering if you would consider looking after him while I conduct my investigation?”

“You would give him to a stranger you know nothing about?” he asked in shock, slightly appalled she would do so without further looking into him.

The woman shook her head, though, “Hardly, Mr. Thomas. I asked one of the officers to run a background check on you while we waited for you and Mr. Potter to come down since you are going to be listed as the one to report the situation. You have a sterling record, and I imagine you have at least minimal childcare experience through your nephew.”

He nodded, feeling much better about what the woman said. He took a moment to think about if he would be able to practically take Harry in, glancing at the boy in question. Seeing the way the little boy had hidden himself behind his leg, Nick made a quick decision.

“Alright, I can watch him during your investigation. Due to the late notice, I would appreciate if you could contact my superiors with the situation, and perhaps suggest desk duty while Harry is in my care.”

“Of course,” she smiled at him, “thank you for doing this. I will contact you tomorrow morning about coming to talk to Mr. Potter.”

“Very well. Have a good day, Ms. Adams.”

She nodded before walking away. As soon as she was gone, he looked down at the little boy with a small smile, “Did you understand what she meant, Harry?”

Harry hesitated before asking, “Am I going home with you?”

“Exactly right. I’m going to look after you for a few days until she can get your home situation figured out. Is that alright with you?”

The boy smiled and eagerly nodded, causing Nick’s smile to widen at Harry beginning to act more like a boy his age should now that he trusted him some.

“Great! Now, how would you like to ride in the firetruck with me? I bet we could even convince the Lieutenant to allow you to honk the horn.”

Harry beamed and nodded eagerly again, quickly taking the hand Nick offered to him.

Unknown to both, within the on-lookers – who were finally starting to disperse – there stood a tall, darkly dressed man watching them curiously. Just before the two could leave, he carefully – so that none of the muggles noticed – sent a tracking charm at Harry. The little boy frowned slightly at an unfamiliar feeling of the magic attaching itself to him, but was quickly distracted by his new caretaker and his coworkers. No one ever noticed the man disappear as quickly as he appeared once the firetruck pulled out of the driveway.

[1] I am American and totally looked this up, but the intention is for this to mean the equivalent of an American High School graduate and is 18 (which is the typical age people graduate high school in the US) so if this is wrong, feel free to let me know :)

[2] In case anybody is wondering, there is a weed called Dovesfoot Geranium that has little purple flowers when it grows.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everybody enjoyed this! For anybody who tried to guess who watched Harry leave with Nick: It was Snape! I know, fairly obvious by the "tall, darkly dressed man" description, but I wanted to include it in case it is not as obvious as it seems to me (I did write it so, for all I know, it could seem a complete mystery to you all).  
> I would like to continue this idea but I am a bit stuck on exactly how I want to do so right now, so it is a One Shot until inspiration strikes.  
> If you all would like this to continue, please let me know! I would love to know if people are interested or if there are any requests with how to continue this story! I won't promise to use the request (I will give credit in a footnote if I do use it), but I love to hear what everybody thinks! If you do want it to continue, make sure to subscribe so that you get an update when I do continue it!


End file.
